The Library Incident (plus extra: On Duty? Doubt it)
by JamieLovesDucks
Summary: (Heronstairs Smut) James Carstairs has had sleeping issues for a while now. It has come to the point where he can no longer fall asleep, even with the help of his drug and instrument. seeking rest or a distraction, he makes his way to institute library late at night... and a distraction he finds. Not a book though, but instead a just as restless William Herondale.(Chp 2 sequel.)
1. The Library Incident

_The Library Incident_

Hi guys! I'm Ania, but I'd love if you guys referred to me as Jamie xP

I posted this story previously on my other profile before I created this one on which I plan to post Shadowhunter fanfiction only xP

This here is the first smut I have ever published, and I plan to post more xP either way, I hope you'll enjoy! :D

 **disclaimer: the characters and the location used in this story both belong to Cassandra Clare..**

It was late in the night, most of the inhabitants of the institute have been long asleep when James Carstairs snuck out of his room. He has previously spent hours playing his violin, desperately trying to tire himself enough to finally fall asleep. It hasn't worked. For the past weeks it had gotten worse... the constant tiredness and the sleep that never came. On several occasions the _yin fen_ has worked the trick, and when that ceased to work he reached for his violin... though now even that didn't do much to bring him rest.

Jem soon found himself walking through the halls towards the great library of the institute, passing the countless paintings of great Shadowhunters along with many of those of Raziel emerging from water with the sword and mortal cup. Reaching the door of the library Jem quietly made his way inside. The room was long and dark, the only light inside entering through the windows and the fireplace at the side. A shiver went through Jem's body and he wrapped his dressing gown more tightly around himself. Although it was March, winter hasn't quite left Britain yet. London's streets were filled with the harsh wind of the north along with clouds and rain.

Rubbing his thin arms Jem found himself searching the countless bookshelves. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly , some sort of distraction that could perhaps bring him sleep, and if not sleep, something to do - until his eyes landed on it. _A Tale of Two Cities._ Jem reached up and got the book from the shelf, examining it like an old sword rusted from the years at war. It had a lovely leather cover and spine, the title on the front written in gold. It was obviously read previously; by both Will and Tessa, Jem presumed. He was told countless times by the two to read the book, although Jem wasn't a book person. Besides, in the very same way he has told Will to play the piano, telling his _parabatai_ on many occasions how his hands were made for the instrument, and Will never listened or simply couldn't bring himself to start playing.

But now, tired as he was and desperate for sleep or some form of distraction, Jem has found himself walking through the library, opening the book to the first page and thoughtfully reading the first words written at the top of it. In fact, he became so engaged - though his lack of sleep sure had a role in this - that he never noticed another person enter the room, far more the person searching the bookshelves and in the same way the person didn't notice Jem, until the two collided with one another in a so very ungentlemanly way. Jem practically dropped the book, and he looked up with wide eyes at what he has so clumsily walked into – expecting a bookshelf – but finding a toned body, broad shoulders and surprised dark blue eyes.

'' William?'' he half said in surprise, and half as a way of greeting. Will, however, didn't bother so much with introductions as his eyes locked on the book in Jem's pale hands.'' Thats my book!'' he exclaimed and then looked up at his _parabatai_ as Jem's silver eyes searched his, then wondered down to the book and back to Will again. Something stirred inside the Raven haired boy. Somehow seeing Jem like this, in his night attire, his pale-sliver features illuminated by the moonlight, holding his favourite book made colour rush to Will's cheeks. Jem, who was so beautiful with his delicate face, looking up at him the way he always does, as if seeing Will was all he ever needed in the world. Will averted his gaze from Jem and looked at the floor. This was Jem, his _parabatai_ , one could not feel this way about one's _parabatai_ , he knew.

In the same way, when Jem saw Will look away something stirred inside the silver boy. Will, with his black hair and mesmerising midnight eyes which would draw you in instantly and not let you look away. Will with his broad muscular shoulders, wearing shadowhunter gear (Jem suspected the other has been training, clear evidence of it being his attire and a shine of sweat across his temples) that has been tight around his body. When Will looked away, Jem used the moment to admire the whole of him. He bit his lip, however, before breaking out of it and holding the book out towards the other man.'' It is quite alright, Will. I was only looking for something to cure my lack of sleep.. you can have your book back and I can always choose anoth-''.

'' No don't!'' Will urgently said, grabbing Jem by his shirt. Trying to compose himself he quickly added,'' I would very much want you to read it..''. Slowly, he enclosed the space between them.'' ..and then I would like you to tell me all about it''. Jem gasped as Will violently thrust himself at him, Will inwardly enjoying the surprised nature of the sound; it excited him in a strange foreign way and Jem was too startled to hold in the gasp, far more to stop himself from stumbling back. He hit the bookshelf hard, _A Tale of Two Cities_ falling out of his grasp and onto the floor with several other books following suit and falling from the force of the collision, though that didn't matter. What mattered were Wills intense gaze on his. Will was so beautiful.. with his black curls, his angular flawless face, long lashes and dreamy eyes, and those lips, lips which thoughts of Jem has kept far at the back of his mind. Jem knew he should push him away, before Will did something they both would regret.. but he found himself paralysed; trapped by Williams gaze not able to move an inch and instead he stared back at Will.

'' Shh..'' Will cooed him, and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Jem with an almighty force; as if the _yin fen_ ran out and Jem was dying in his arms, a desperate clash of lips. Of course, Will thought of Tessa, her soft grey eyes on him speaking of betrayal. But there was no way Will would stop this, not willingly. And once Jem gave into it, closing his eyes, long silver lashes fluttering and brushing his pale cheeks and kissing him back, it was all that Will could take. He kissed Jem everywhere; absorbed Jem's succulent taste; his softness, the way his jaw curved; the way his lips fit his own like a feather. The two became a heated mess, James' long bonny fingers tangled in Will's dark curls and William holding onto Jem's waist, both boys pulling together as close as humanly possible. No words, though their actions clearly spoke of the desperate passion that has awakened inside them.

Jem trembled under his every touch as waves of something he could not explain ran through him. It was as if there was nothing else in the world... nothing but this moment and Will's heated lips hard against his own. Will nibbled on Jem's pale lower lip and the silver boy granted him entrance willingly, battling his tongue with Wills... a mix of the burnt-sugar taste of the drug with the intoxicating taste of Will in his mouth. Only after a while did he realise the presence of the soft whimpering sounds that escaped his lips, causing himself to blush an embarrassing rosy colour.

'' By the Angel-'' he started but Will's lips were on him once more, causing another embarrassing moan. Will enjoyed Jem's soft hands running through his hair, pulling it every now and then, and the sounds his _parabatai_ made, he loved. Will could not believe he was doing this, but the more he thought he shouldn't, the more he wanted Jem. Pulling away from Jem, Will reached down to Jem's waist and pulled on the nightgown untangling the material shaft that held it in place. Proceeding to undo the buttons of the boys shirt, Will didn't bother to undo his gear and simply threw it over his head. In a blink of an eye Will was on Jem again, embracing the boy whilst kissing him tenderly, Jem's hands found their way to Wills neck and jaw while will's hands traveled under the material, rubbing the soft flesh of Jem's back. He enjoyed the softness of the skin, the hard muscle under, but also all the bones. Will was well aware Jem had a smaller frame from him and knew Jem was actually strong, but only now did he notice how the illness has truly made him, all bones and muscle. He rubbed the spine that stuck out, the razor-sharp shoulder blades, the hollows of his ribs. He wanted to feel all of him, but also wanted to protect the boy in his arms, afraid he will crumble away at any given moment.

But Jem, surprisingly and to Wills amusement, was working on the hard material of his hunter belt that held Will's weapons and trousers in place. Though his arms were shaking, his violinists fingers were steady as they worked to undo the belt. Finally undoing the belt it fell easily to the floor along with the trousers. A smirk appeared on Jem's face as he saw over Will's shoulder the Welsh dragon tattoo on the tender cheek of Will's _very_ attractive behind. Jem then pressed his lips to Will's again, running his hands over the hard chest of his _parabatai,_ soon finding himself tracing the black rune that represented their bond with his elegant thumb; a rune that meant the most on the world to them both.

Will trembled as Jem took the lead; his Jem. The boy who should have died 6 years ago; the boy who is in love with the same girl as he is; the boy who chose to be his blood brother, _parabatai; the b_ oy who has always been the better half of Will. Never could he imagine a world without him; a world without Jem simply did not exist; Will could never see how he would have survived in it. Jem was everything. Jem _is_ everything.

Jem took them both to the floor so that they were lying down, Jem on top of will. The fire heated the space, with their silhouettes dancing around the room. Will with a fast and strong movement of joints flipped them over so that now he was straddling Jem's hips before the other could protest. He took a moment to admire Jem. His longish hair was tousled on the wooden floor like fine silk, the eyes that had the same sliver-blue glow were wide and lustful and staring up at him and he breathed heavily; his bed clothes undone, his chest was rising up and down, lungs and very visible ribs expanding under the soft porcelain skin; delicate china under the moon light.

Will found himself running his calloused fingers over the white, heated skin, making Jem's breathe hitch, eyes close as he muffled a moan. Will smirked and leaned over him, planting a long kiss on his lips before moving to his jaw and neck, sucking on the thin sensitive skin. Jem furrowed and bit his finger to muffle a moan but Will pulled his hand away.'' Be as loud as you want, James.. you needn't to hold it in..''. _James._ It always meant something to them, using one another's full christian name, but this was different somehow. Wills husky voice against his ears made boiling blood rush to Jem's groin as Will kissed a pathway down his chest, pressing his soft lips to one of the erect nipples, kissing and biting and sucking on it; this time Jem didn't hold in the moan. In return this made Will's erection harden as well and he wondered if Jem was as turned on as he was. He moved further down, reaching Jem's lower night attire and pulled on the material belt that held trousers in place on his hips. He slowly pulled them off and stared at Jem's lower half. Long, elegant thin legs, hips that stuck out, the narrow waist.

'' William?'' He could hear the worry in his _parabatai's_ voice. When he looked up he saw Jem leaning on his arms, looking at him with his wide silver eyes as bright as the stars; light blush on his cheeks.'' Will..'' he said again and tears began to show at the rim of his eyes, making Will panic.'' Jem? My darling Jem, whats wrong?'' he asked pulling the boy into an embrace.'' N-nothing I.. I'm sorry'' he said and stayed quiet for a while. Will felt his bonny shoulders shake after a moment as a light chuckle escaped Jem's lips, though there was pain in it.''.. Not really something you'd like to be looking at, am I? I'd understand if you wanted to stop''.

At this Will pulled away, but only enough to look at Jem. He was smiling though there was pain in his eyes. Was this what he has been thinking? '' Jem..'' he said, as softly as he could through the lust and confusion and pain.''.. Jem, don't say that. I want this.. I started this. Don't say that about yourself. James you are beautiful, I could look at you for hours and not stop thinking that'' at this he blushed.'' I want this..'' he repeated and helped Jem lay back down again, looking down at him.'' I want this..'' he said one last time and kissed away the tears from his eyes; and then passionately on the lips. Jem wrapped his long slender arms around Will's back, pressing them both chest to chest. Once again, Will kissed a trail down Jem's neck and torso, the silver boys fingers tangled in dark curls. Him and Will. Will, who loved Tessa as he did... who was in such pain over them both loving the same girl. And yet here they are... butt naked on the floor of the library hidden from anyone's eyes by shadows, bookshelves and walls.'' William..'' Jem breathed. He didn't know what to say.. he wanted this.. his body needed this... and though Will said the same, he had a feeling that Will would no doubt regret it.

But Will carried on. He heard Jem whisper his name and so he carried on. He pulled out the long, thick shaft and looked at it for a long moment.'' what's wrong?'' asked Jem, panting slowly.'' Nothing, it's just-''

'' Just what?''. Will smiled.'' I just never expected you to be this large, Jem''. Will grabbed it and prepared himself for what he was going to do. He had it done to himself before, and he knew how he liked it, but Jem without a doubt hadn't, and he himself had never done it to a man. Will placed his mouth over the head and sucked on it hard; swelling his tongue at the peak; tracing it backdown.

'' Aaammm..ah~''. Jem's back arched automatically... a beautiful curve of the soft spine. His hands once again landed in Will's hair.. Tugging and curling the locks around his fingers as he panted, hot blood rushing to his groin; Will's left hand was on the small of Jem's back, the other rested on his hip. As Will continued, Jem found himself breathing faster, gasping out Will's name... in a voice so desperate Will knew Jem meant for him to keep going. Will went faster, and the faster he went, the more tense Jem would get. He loved it.

'' Will!''. He didn't stop, and he immediately tasted Jem's juices flooding into his mouth. Swallowing them quickly, he licked his length, trailing it, feeling it with his tongue. He felt Jem shiver; after he reached his climax, he kept whimpering; the noise like the sweetest music to his ears; as if he couldn't get more pleasure, otherwise it would kill him. Will didn't mean it literally, of course.

Jem still hadn't released his hands from the black hair of his _parabatai_. He was trying to calm down his breathe... but also greatly enjoyed the aftermath of the violation Will has done upon him. He sat up after a moment and reached over to Will, slowly lowering down so Jem was on top once more. He looked as if he were to say something, but in the end just leaned down and kissed him, tasting himself in Will's mouth.

Will was so perfect... perfection of a man really. Jem knew Will would be better for Tessa.. so much better. Compared to him, or to most of the men really, Jem looked like a starving drug addict, which he was in fact. Suddenly feeling self conscious again, though Jem was trying to shake it off, he was crying once more. Will opened his eyes when he felt hot tears strike his cheek.. and he froze. Jem sobbed against his lips his eyes shut tight, sliver-white lashes stuck together with pure tears. His beautiful Jem... strong and fragile at the same time.. just like the seraph blades... just like Will's own heart.

Will wrapped his arms around Jem, kissing him deeply.. trying to show his emotions through the kiss, trying to calm his newly found lover. Once Jem calmed down he moved quickly; no teasing or playing or anything, just simply – without a warning - took Will whole down his throat. Startled by the sudden action followed by the incredible pleasure, Will found himself grabbing hold of the bookshelf at the side as to not scream out in pleasure. Jem has had no experience in such activities but it was strangely satisfying to have Will struggling to keep his sanity in tact. He smirked and pulled away just enough to say,'' It is quite alright, you don't have to hold it in, William'', at which Will groaned. He knew every well he has said the same to the other, but oh, the way his full name sounded coming out of that mouth, that mouth that was pleasuring his genitalia. Will found himself grabbing a handful of the pale-silver silk rather roughly, and guiding the boy back down and groaned and the hot wetness and vibrating of the throat as quiet moans escaped Jem's mouth, bringing Will closer and closer to release.

As Jem proceeded to go faster he prayed to God that Will's thick, long shaft (and by the angel, how big it was) wouldn't cause a blood-coughing attack. As Jem sucked longer and harder, Will felt his body begin to spasm. Before he could warn him, his juices came out, and Will had to take a moment to go down from his high. Jem swallowed all of Will's stickiness and sat up, staring down at Will staring at him. He grinned, licking the remains of the white liquid from his lips, in a very seductive way. Will felt himself harden already. Jem, all sweaty with tousled hair and lustful eyes, his clothing now hanging loosely on his forearms, showing his bonny, pale shoulders, and on one of them, the _parabatai_ rune.

Something changed in him, Jem realised. He has never felt this high, not even after large douses of the drug; this was completely different. He felt addicted to Will, like it was him that kept him going.'' Will..'' he breathed, and to his surprised it sounded pleading.. but what did he want? Well, whatever it was, Will knew as he seemed to loss the self-control that was inside him and threw himself at Jem into a series of hungry kisses. Jem moaned freely against is mouth as Will's tongue violated his mouth, his hands violating his body. They were an insane mess of tongue and teeth and hands and skin. Shrugging his clothes off of the rest of his arms, Jem thrust himself back into Will, the two boys tangling all their limbs around one another, chests pressed together hard and kissing so savagely Jem's lip was bleeding; but he didn't care. He wanted to feel more of it, more of Will's body... he wanted to merge with Will; become one in a way even the _parabatai_ ritual cannot merge two people together. Will was all his being.

As they continued to kiss Will was rubbing Jem all over his back, his hands progressively moving downwards until he groped him making Jem jump, though within a moment they were kissing again, Jem moaning at feeling William's big, hot hands rubbing and squeezing his sensitive skin in a way no one ever had, and in return Will groaned at the sounds Jem made. Will pulled away slightly and held out his fingers to Jem who reflexively reached for them and put them in his mouth, working them the way he worked William's bellow earlier. Will to his own surprise was enjoying it just as much and now he could see the heated expression on James' face as he sucked, licked and moaned around his fingers. He fingers coated with saliva, Will reached behind Jem, his hand that wasn't in the boys mouth rubbed and squeezed and Jem automatically bucked his hips.'' aaaah~'' he moaned at the touch of Will's wet fingers circling his entrance. He always had a vague idea of how men made love to one another, but a thought crossed his mind and Will's as Will slowly pushed one of his fingers inside: how is Will going to be able to fit inside?

Jem bit his lip at the second finger, although the heated whimpering returned as he began to relax and enjoy Will's slow thrusts with his fingers. His breathe hitched each time William scissored; the pain and pleasure slowly driving him insane. Upon entering his third finger Will pressed his lips hard to Jem, trying to distract his _parabatai_ from the pain as best as he could. Once Jem became used to the feeling Will pulled his fingers out, much to Jem's dislike. Will embraced him as they both sat, Will's back against the bookshelves and Jem's against his chest.'' James.. are you sure you want this?'' Will asked, knowing that this probably won't be the most pleasant experience for Jem to start of with. But Jem was nodding his head and panting.'' Yes, Will. Yes, oh Please Will I need this, I need you, please!''. Will nodded his head and lifted Jem by his hips slightly and pressing his cock to Jem's now stretched entrance, slowly pulling him back into his lap.

Jem didn't know what happened really. The pain was deafening and blinding and he was aware of a painful scream, as if it came from a distance, but realised it was his own only when Will's hand came from behind to cover his mouth.'' shhhh, James I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... please it's okay now, its okay shhh..'' he heard Will's voice trying to ease him, the boys lips kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. Jem tried to focus on Will and Will alone.

Will was panicking. He never did this to a man and the moment he began to push in a terrible scream came out of Jem's mouth. He was glad the library was on a different floor from the institutes bedrooms otherwise someone would have heard them, but he still worried for Jem. If he did something wrong, if he injured Jem in anyway he would have never forgiven himself.

The back of Jem's head rested on Will's shoulder as he calmed his breathing and the pain ceased. He moved his hips just slightly and bit his lip, but not in pain.'' James? Jem, if it still hurts we can sto-''

'' Wait!'' Jem called, but Will already moved. A scream left Jem's lips, but of the sexual kind. Will froze, his eyes wide, cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment and heat. He never imagined, even after what they have already done tonight, that Jem would be capable of hitting such beautiful, high notes.'' Jem..'' he groaned in a husky voice, kissing the boy all over, grinning at seeing all his skin from neck up red as a rose. He was vaguely aware of Jem trying hard not to move and so he rubbed the boys arms to ease him. Jem finally sighed and slumped against Will's chest, reaching his arm around to hold onto the base of the back of Will's neck.'' I... I think I'm ready Will..'' He breathed and Will turned his head to kiss the corner of his mouth. Grabbing a steady hold of Jem's hips, he pulled out slowly making Jem suck in a breathe and then thrust in, hitting something inside Jem that made him scream in pleasure. He repeated this once or twice before Jem began to move his hips in rhythm with his thrusts, until Jem couldn't take it.'' Oh, for angel's sake Will fuck me!''. And that's when Will broke. Jem cried out as Will moved them so Jem was against the bookshelves, clutching onto the wood and Will savagely thrust himself into Jem, hitting the sweet-stop each time making him orgasm louder and higher, driving William even more crazy.

Jem cried out in mandarin and although Will didn't know what were the exact words he was saying, to have Jem in such ecstasy he was screaming in his mothers tongue only told Will that he was doing more than well. Jem was beginning to see white spots in his vision.. the pleasure was almost too much and being aware of Will's nails digging into his hips, biting his shoulder and groaning his name was making Jem get closer and closer to release.'' God Jem!'' Will cried. They both came at the same time. For several moments they stayed like this; Will slumped against Jem's back still inside him, Jem against the bookshelves, both of them panting. Not long after that the two boys went to Jem's room (it was closer) and finally, and gladly, Jem found a way to get his rest.

The End..

Epilogue

Jem and Will were sitting in the library at one of the tables the next morning, studying Latin as it were. It was a fairly peaceful morning, apart from an explosion occurring during breakfast which was caused by one of Henry's inventions. As the boys studied, Tessa was wondering the library in search of a book she very much liked.

The girl sat at the table next to the them and opened A Tale of Two Cities.'' Oh God, what happened to you?'' she said, seemingly to the book though Jem looked up, kicked Will in the leg who seemed displeased by it but looking at the book. Both him and Jem blushed momentarily at the sight. It was covered in a white translucent substance already dry, but they very well knew what it was. Clearing his throat Will reached for his tea, bringing it to his lips.'' I'm telling you, it's those bloody ducks''.

'' Ducks?'' Tessa said horrified.'' Will, if this is another one of those jokes of yo-''

'' Oh, t'is certainly the doing of a duck. A certain very, very, very hungry, cannibalistic duck'' Jem said, throwing a sideways grin at Will. He returned it.'' Never trust a duck'' he said and drank his morning tea.

..The, The End.


	2. On Duty? Doubt It

Sequel to The Library Incident: On duty? Doubt it

 **Hi guys! so, I thought I'd write a shorter, extra smut for our favourite (maybe apart from MALEC) gay ship when it comes to the Shadowhunter chronicles, Heronstairs! I do hope you enjoy this, I know this is far from perfect and probably turned out crappy but I still hope it's good enough to read! xD Enjoy!**

'' Will!'' Jem called out as he threw two daggers in Will's direction. Ducking quickly, the daggers just about missed him and sank into the demon behind Will, making it release an inhumane scream and spray black ichor over him. Before Will reacted, Jem was already on the demon, sinking a seraph blade into it's throat. The demon exploded, leaving nothing but blood behind.

Jem threw away the blade as it's glow disappeared and took out his stele. He walked over to his _parabatai,_ pulling up his sleeve and drawing a _iratze_ on the inside of it. Will watched Jem as he done it. It was a particularly good day for Jem, one of the best in months really. He was full of energy, almost as if he were not ill. However, Will has learned not to bring his hopes up. One day like this often costed Jem a week of pain. He tried not to think about that either.

'' Better?'' Jem asked after finishing the second healing rune on his shoulder where he was injured. Will smiled at him.'' Much better. Do you need one?''. Jem shuck his head and leaned in, reaching for both of Will's hands.'' All I need right now if for you to kiss me..''. Will's eyes widened at the request but soon a grin spread over his face. It was rare for Jem to be this bold about it, but when he was how could Will decline? Entwining their fingers together, Will pressed his lips to Jem, kissing him long and sweet on the lips. Nothing ever felt quite as good and Jem's lips... which were sweet like the drug. Sweet like Jem.

Soon Jem wrapped his arms around Will's neck, pulling him closer and Will's hands held Jem by his narrow waist. Jem sucked the lower lip and Will knew it meant Jem wanted to take it a step further, and he let him in. Their tongues battled and Jem pushed Will against a wall in the dark alley, away from the eyes of anyone who might be wondering the night. After a while Will pulled away, though their noses were still brushed against one another.'' What has gotten into you, Jem?'' he asked breathlessly, looking into the silver eyes of his _parabatai_ lover.'' You know exactly what, Will Herondale'' he said in a husky voice, causing Will to groan.'' Let's go back to the institute'' he said, and Will could only nod. There's no way he'd let this end like that now.

The moment Will closed the door to Jem's room he was on him. Although Will was usually in control, Jem took the role once in a while, especially on his better days and Will let him. It was a different experience completely than from being the top, but also amazing. Jem pinned Will against the door with hungry, breathless kisses, both of the boys moaning from the heat and excitement building up inside them. Excitement for what their about to do, but also that rush of adrenaline from knowing this was technically against the law. But what could they do? As men they had needs, especially the need for one another.

Will wasn't entirely sure at what point has Jem pushed him onto the bed but was vaguely aware of the silk bed sheets under him and Jem straddling his hips, rubbing their crotches against each other as he kept kissing Will. Once again they were moaning against the kisses from the friction created in their lower body parts. A moment later gear was ripped off their bodies and the two boys continued to kiss, bare-chested and sweaty. Jem began to move his kisses along Will's jaw and to his ear, nibbling, biting, licking, making Will sigh heatedly. Satisfied, Jem moved his kisses down his throat.

Will rubbed his hands over Jem's bare, pale back, feeling the scars the covered his shoulder blades. He became used to Jem's skinny body, even though it was progressively turning to the unhealthy, starved sort of skinny, he still loved it. He had known for too long that his _parabatai_ was dying, and they talked about it before. They were going to enjoy the time they had left the best they could, and there was nothing else that could be done. Putting his hands over Jem's cheeks, Will guided him back to his lips, kissing him sweetly. It was a long, passionate kiss, their favourite kind; the kind of kiss you could share your feelings through.

Once the kiss ended Jem was working Will's body again, kissing and grazing the toned body with his lips and teeth, at the same time working to undo his trousers. Will lifted his hips to help Jem take off the belt and pull of the trousers, after which he sat up and helped Jem with his. Without any clothes to separate them, the two embraces each other, tangling their legs around each other and wrapping their arms tight around one another as they kissed. Jem loved feeling Will, his warm skin and strong arms around him. Will felt home. Will _was_ home.

They ended up with Will on top of Jem, Jem smirking up at his partner.'' Wanting to ruin the fun for me, Will? Or do you feel like playing games? How about I'm the horse and you're the rider?''. Will laughed. Jem was _very_ bold tonight.'' That depends on you, James. Like you rightly said, it is your evening, do to me what you will..''

'' Hmm..'' Jem purred, as if in thought. He sat up slowly so that he was on his knees facing Will.'' In that case, Will.. I would like to start out slow..''. Understanding what Jem meant and with a wide grin on his face Will leaned down, taking hold of Jem's quite admirable length and placed the tip in his mouth. Jem hisses out in pleasure, his hands quickly finding place in Will's dark curls. Will enjoyed them there, especially as his sucked on Jem, who in turn tugged on the hair. Soon enough Jem was moaning out Will's name as the other quickly bobbed Jem whole down his throat.

Before Jem could come Will pulled away, wiping saliva from his mouth and kissed Jem sloppily with his swollen lips. Slowly they lowered down on the bed and Jem went down to work Will. It would not be exaggeration if Will said that he was addicted to this. Jem was amazing at pleasuring Will, he didn't know if it was something about Jem's full lips, skillful tongue or just Jem as a whole. To Will that didn't matter. Jem licked along Will's length like one would lick a candy, sucking on his balls making William groan. He flicked and swirled his tongue around the tip, the raven boys breathing becoming heavier and faster. He gave him a last long suck before pulling away, staring down at Will who reached up and wiped saliva from the corner of the sliver boys mouth with his thumb. Jem sucked on it too.

Whilst Jem did that Will reached to the night stand by Jem's bed, taking out a bottle of lubrication, something he was told about by Magnus bane. Now both Jem and Will had a bottle in their rooms. Passing it to Jem, Will got himself comfortable. Throwing Will's legs up (this didn't bring any discomfort thanks to the flexibility rune) Jem poured a decent amount of the cool, sticky substance onto his fingers, and began to massage Will's tight entrance, much to Will's liking.'' Umm... Jem..'' he purred lowly at the sensation. However much he enjoyed sex with women, there was something about doing it with men – with Jem, he corrected himself, that was just as great. Better, _because_ it was _Jem._

He bit his lip each time Jem would add a finger, then sighed as he got comfortable with the movement of them inside him. He whined when Jem pulled them out, the emptiness bringing sudden discomfort. Jem however leaned forward over Will, his knees hitting his own shoulders as Jem positioned himself against the entrance. Will gave him a nod of approval and hissed when Jem slowly pushed his way inside. Jem also hissed at the hot tightness and once he was completely inside the two took a moment to get used to one another.'' Jem...'' Will breathed. Jem grinned seeing how needy Will was becoming, swinging his hips around to get any pleasure.'' Now, my Will..'' Jem whispered against his ear.'' How would you like it tonight?''.

'' h-hard..ah~'' Will pit his lip as he kept moving his hips in anticipation. Jem only smiled before he began to thrust into the other. At first the thrusts were slow and powerful, but when Will began to groan and move his hips in time with Jem the silver boy began to bring up speed.

'' God, Jem~!'' Will screamed once Jem found Will's prostate and started hitting it repeatedly. The violinist kissed the others calves, bending lower to suck and bite his neck as he continued to drive them both to pleasured madness. Suddenly without warning Jem pulls out, causing Will to whimper and open his eyes.'' Jem..?'' he asks breathlessly and then feels as Jem rolls him over onto his stomach.'' lift you hips up, Will''. Will does as he's told and soon moans as Jem enters him once more, this time it wasn't as painful. Holding onto Will's hips Jem thrust into him viciously, the new position making it easier to push in faster and deeper. Both Shadowhunters groaned in pleasure and Will even more when Jem reaches his hand to stroke him.

Not longer after the two boys reach their climax, Will twisting himself so that Jem collapses onto his chest. They then lay like this, Will running his hands through Jem's soft hair, Jem closing his eyes and enjoying it. The past couple of months since they have started this Will began to notice Jem more than he ever did. One of the things he really loved about the boy for example, was when he was sleepy. Jem lazily ran his fingers over the runes on Will's chest and shoulders, lightly kissing his scars. His hair has gotten longer and if someone didn't know Jem and were to see him now, they would take him for a child or a woman.

'' Jem?'' Will asked lightly, not sure if the other was asleep.'' Hmm?''. Jem's pale lashes fluttered and a pair of wide silver pearls were looking up at Will. Even though he knew that Jem's colours were caused by the drug Will still loved them. They were a part of Jem and now as the moonlight hit the pale-white curve of his back it took a lot not to go back to their earlier activities; kissing and biting, touching and devouring Jem as a whole. He did choose however, not to tire the boy any longer. Who know's if it wouldn't take it's tole on James tomorrow.'' Will, what is it?'' Jem asked, still looking up at him with his silver eyes, making Will snap back to reality.'' Nothing..'' he said, leaning down and kissing him softly.''.. Just wanted to say that I love you''. His _parabatai_ smiled and they kissed again, this kiss a little longer and sweeter.

Only when Will pulled away did her realise that Jem was crying, and then a ragged breath was followed by a sob.'' Jem..'' Will said, sitting up against the wall behind the bed and pulling the boy to sit in his lap. Jem began to cry freely, something he has learned to do but only in Will's company alone.'' shhh, my darling Jem... it's okay..''. Will sometimes forgot how delicate Jem could be. _I love you._ Jem knew Will did, Will himself knew that he did. But it hurt, he knew, it must hurt him so bad.

Once he calmed down Jem simply rested his head on Will's shoulder. After a while he looked up at Will, reaching his hand to curse his cheek.'' I never feared death, Will..'' he said quietly, his voice back to it's composed self.''.. What I fear is leaving you.. I know you can manage without, my love... and yet when you say you love me, I fear I am breaking your heart. You can always leave me Will. Love Tessa as you loved her and be happy with her''. Will was stunned.'' Jem, why do you say this. It is true I love Tessa, but I also love you... besides, you are engaged, are you not?''

'' Not for long..'' Jem said with a sad sort of smile.'' I know I won't live much longer.. I can feel it''. Will shuck his head.'' No.. you fought so many years, Jem... isn't a year of two with her better than nothing?''

'' I would want an eternity with the two of you, Will. A year would make me happy.. but I truly do not feel like I have even half of that left..''. Will's body tightened. The two of them, along with Tessa spoke about this before. Tessa loved Will and she also loved Jem, and Will convinced them to keep their engagement but Jem only agreed if they would marry after his death, as he wanted the two people he loved the most to be happy. Yet, Will never knew that Jem felt as if he doesn't have 6 months left to live.

'' Since when have you been feeling this way, Jem?''. Jem stayed quietly, then raggedly he said.'' A while..''. Will embraced him tightly, quietly repeating _good God, good God._ Jem looked Will in the eyes, his own filing with water again, but he said in a quiet voice.'' Will, kiss me''. And he did, the two kissed until Jem stopped crying, and after that they embraced, until Jem fell asleep. After a while Tessa came from her room, looked at them two, Jem slumped against Will and Will with tears streaming down his cheeks and sobbing soundlessly. Tessa looked back at Jem, his body beautiful in the moonlight, breathing steadily.'' Will?'' she asked, walking closer and leaning next to the bed, taking his hand, the other touching Will's cheek. Will looked at her.'' We're loosing him, Tessa. He knows it, I know it. I don't know what we'll do without him''. Tessa stayed silent for a while.'' We'll have to keep living, for his sake. There's nothing else we can do''. She leaned in and kissed him softly, then kissed Jem's temple.'' Do get some rest, Will'' she said, and left the room. Will did what he was told, tiredness taking over, and fell asleep with Jem in his arms..

Epilogue

'' So, _these_ are those famous cannibal ducks?'' Tessa asked as they got nearer to the pond. Upon request, since she hasn't been part of the boys joke, she had asked them to take her to the cannibal ducks that the two have told her about. Will, wholly eager at the idea brought a pie like he had then, and was throwing pieces into the water, the ducks, like he'd told her, hungrily ate it.'' Look at them! These beast did not forget what truly is in their nature!''.

'' Have you ever wondered if the meat might cause them illness, William?'' Jem asked, his cane resting under the two palms of his hand.'' Indeed I did not'' Will said, causing Tessa to look at him.'' Do you really hate these animals so much Will? What have these poor creatures ever done to you?''. Will simply smirked, throwing the last several pieces of meat pie at the ducks.'' Everything. Shall we go then?'' he asked, holding his hand out to Tessa. She took it, along with the one Jem has extended to her, and the three made their way through the streets of London, simply happy to be together.

 **Okay, so that is it (turned into a little bit of Herongraystairs towards the end ups).**

 **for now, bye! xx**


End file.
